Memorial Day
by The Girl of Steel
Summary: America Knows today is Memorial Day so what does he do he gets Japan to agree with him to sing a song for all of his fallen Soldiers as both men plan to sing it at the World Meeting. Song Name: 'Leaves From The Vine' From Avatar The Last Air Bender Warning You may cry


America sighed as he made his way to the World Conference room Today was Memorial Day which always made the loud-mouth American man go from cheerful to quiet and sad Alfred just trudged his way into the room and took his seat as he watched other Nations bicker, yell, fight and sexually harass one another.

Until, Germany slammed his hands on the table and yelled at everyone to stop acting like children as he went about the world's problems Alfred looked at Japan who had his **shamisen ****or****samisen (1)** sitting next to him on the ground Alfred couldn't remember what it was called as Kiku's eyes met with Alfred's.

America had gotten Japan to agree with him to do this for Memorial Day Japan at first didn't want to do it he didn't want to play 'that song' on his instrument but America begged him continuously he had nothing against the holiday for the American just 'that song' that made him cry.

Japan sighed and agreed but by the end both of them would be crying or all nations would be crying at what they were going to do with the instrument and the tears would flow even from the emotionless nations or at least make them feel something.

"America" Germany called out from his seat as the American man nodded and signaled Japan to follow him to the front.

"Hello my fellow Nations" America said in a not enthusiastic voice as some nations stared at him in confusion he wasn't being loud or annoying what was wrong? As others continued to argue and fight.

"Today is Memorial Day for my country and it would be fine if I sing a little song for my people" America said as the lights dimmed down and focused on him as Japan sat on the ground and began strumming his instrument.

Alfred took a deep breath he had been practicing all day and night and practiced infront of he States, Tony and his Whale they said it would be the perfect thing for him to sing in honor of the fallen soldiers for his country.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier_ _boy,_

_Taken from home..._

_Forced to fight in a war,_

_That's not his own..._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home…_

America finished as some Nations who were fighting stopped fighting and looked at Alfred the ones who were listening were in tears and some had tears but refused to shed them.

Italy was crying hard into the German man's chest as Germany hugged the Italian as he cried the German man had some tears but didn't shed them and tried blinking them away

Romano eyes glossed with tears of anger and sadness as he banged his fists on Spain's chest as the Spaniard pulled him into his chest as Spain closed his eyes leaking a few tears despite being cheerful the song reminded him of his history in the war he had been in when his men lost their lives.

Other Nations that were listening held each other Switzerland holding the crying Liechtenstein in his chest, Finland sobbing in Sweden's chest as the taller man kept the same face but the song moved him inside.

China crying as the Russian man pulled him closer towards him as Ivan looked at Alfred who had no tears leaking out but looked like he was going to.

Hong Kong and Iceland both kept the same look but Iceland wanted to cry but didn't Norway also kept the same face as Denmark wiped his tears saying 'something was in his eyes'

Russia sisters had different reactions Ukraine being the cry-baby was already crying as Canada patted her back and was pulled into her over-sized chest as she sobbed Belarus on the other hand stabbed the table violently trying to rid herself of emotion Damn that American Damn him.

America cleared his throat again as he nodded to Japan who said nothing and nodded himself as both got ready to sing.

_L-Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier_ _boy,_

_Taken from home..._

_Forced to fight in a war,_

_That's not his own..._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_B-Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home…_

Both men had finished Japan had silent tears coming out of his eyes as he stood up but his hair covered his eyes as he wiped them away as Alfred proceeded to wipes his own away as both men took their seats England placed his hand on America's shoulder comforting the man as Germany made his way back to the front with the light's back on.

"Thank you America" Ludwig said as the others calmed down and wiped their tears away from the song they had just heard.

"I know today Memorial Day for America. But Let us remember the Brave Little Soldier Boys" Germany said until someone called out.

"And Girls" Hungary called out from her seat as she held her camera even during this crying fest she got pictures of male nation holding one another as she tried not crying herself.

"Yes Let us not forget the ones who fought for your Nation" Germany said as he concluded the meeting as some Nation came and either hugged, patted or thanked America for the song as he hugged Japan and walked away outside the building.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier_ _boy,_

_Taken from home..._

_Forced to fight in a war,_

_That's not his own..._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home…_

**End**

Author's Note: I decided to do a Memorial Day Fan Fic for America using the song 'Leaves From The Vine' It's a song from Avatar The Last Air Bender I remembered this song.

I am currently playing as a Memorial to the American soldiers who lost their lives in the wars America has been in it a beautiful song I recommend it it's a relaxing song and it will make you cry.

_Let's us not forget the Brave Little Soldier Boys and Girls who never came marching home and let us be happy that the ones that did come marching home are with their families Nationality doesn't matter just remember the ones who fought for your country to keep it safe :') _

Happy Memorial Day Soldier Boys


End file.
